Spring 2015
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Just a short story inspired by the new announcement. Sora and Yamato's reaction to possible Sorato moments in next season.


_Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation. All I do is used its characters to write crazy fanfictions._

"You, my dear, are in luck!" Taichi wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder, who was sitting on a grassy patch of their high school, her books spread all over the grass as she highlighted few more lines on a book. Yamato, sitting beside her cross-legged, threw a wary glance at Taichi.

"I'm not your dear." Sora said busily, not looking up.

"You, my dear, are my dear _dear_ friend." Taichi teased further.

"That's a bit too many dear you are using for my girlfriend." Yamato said drily.

"Jealous, much?"

"Taichi, what is it?" Sora asked, still not looking up from her books.

"I have got some big news. For _us_."

"For you and me? Or all three of us?" Sora asked, sounding bored.

"All _eight_ of us." Taichi grinned victoriously.

That got Sora's attention who looked up from her work to meet similarly raised eyebrows of Yamato.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" she asked, curious now.

"Hmm, I don't know if I really should tell you, you know," Taichi teased, sprawling on the grass beside Sora, "I mean, you two were not really keen to know in the first place and trust me when I say that this news is worth knowing. It's just so -"

"Taichi, shut up and tell us what is it?" Sora said irritatingly.

"I can either shut up or tell you. We don't get everything we want." he sighed tragically, "I know, I know, you will say that this is unfair and that life is a fruitless tree, never giving what we seeded for but -"

"Taichi _Yagami_, you better tell -" Sora stopped mid sentence as she felt Yamato's hand pressing down on hers. She looked up at him and he just gave her a look and that was all she needed to understand. "Fine, don't tell, then," she changed track calmly and leaned slightly towards Yamato, pointing at a line in her book as she spoke busily, "Do you think this holds true for mercury? I mean, it's the only metal which is liquid at room temperature and -"

"_Fine_," Taichi gave up, raising his hands up, "I'll tell you."

They both looked at him calmly, waiting for his response.

"But before that, I must say you two are the most _boring_ couple I ever have the misfortune to meet."

"You're welcome," Sora nodded graciously, "The news or what?" she became all business like.

"I just got a call from Toei Animation," Taichi said, grinning, "They're making _another series on us_!"

"You're kidding!" Yamato exclaimed.

"_Impossible!_ After all that time with all those fancy Digivices and all the new Digidestined, they are gonna come back on _us_?" Sora was in utter disbelief.

"That's what they said." Taichi shrugged smugly.

Sora and Yamato shared a disbelieving glance.

"It's been three _years_." Yamato muttered.

"They must have realized the importance of the original eight." Taichi said carelessly.

"Hm." Yamato was dubious.

"And guess _what _came with the announcement?"

"There's already an _announcement_?" Sora asked uncertainly.

"Yup. A whole lot of _blah blah_ and then 'Taichi, age seventeen, high school days', they said." Taichi placed his arm around Sora again, feigning sympathy, "Sorry, no mention of you two. Just the most important person of the group, you know."

Sora stabbed his hand with her pen and he let out a howl, "_What_ came with the announcement?" she growled.

"How can you be so heartless?"

"The way you can be so obnoxious." Yamato quipped, smirking.

"I'm going. Gonna find some friends who don't hurt me whenever I get a little funny." Taichi said, faking a hurt expression as he stood up. Sora sighed. Sometimes he acted _so_ much like a little boy that she thinks herself lucky for not having him for her _actual_ brother. She wrapped her fingers around his and pulled him down forcefully beside her.

"Don't start throwing tantrums now," she said crossly as she examined his palm, "There's just a little hole." she rubbed his palm gently. Taichi made a face, catching Yamato's face red with silent laughter over Sora's shoulder.

"What came with the announcement?" Yamato asked casually, controlling his laughter.

"Fans." Taichi replied shortly, knowing the spark will work.

"_Fans?_" they both asked in unison. Taichi grinned satisfactorily.

"Yup, fans."

"Care to elaborate?" Sora asked patiently.

"By fans I mean fans who want to see more of _you_ two as a couple." Taichi explained, grinning devilishly, "They are already selecting scenarios they want to see."

"Scenarios?" Yamato asked in a faint voice, his ears turning red.

"Oh you know, like making a list of things they want to see for you two. As far as I remember the list contains a date of you two, a kiss, you two looking after each other, protecting, even a double date with Ken and Miyako. They want _me_ to tease you about it, which, I must say, I'm happy to oblige and will do so _most_ eagerly. Oh and Sora? You and Takeru bonding, you being his brother's girlfriend and all. Also a lunch with Yamato's parents."

"A _kiss?_" Yamato let out a strangled whisper.

"Double date with Miyako?" Sora said faintly.

"Yeah, that and more. They are _electric_ about seeing more of your relationship."

"A _kiss?_ They expect me to _kiss_ Sora in front of _every_body?"

"Why? What's with that?"

"I can't do that."

"Not even on cheek? That won't be asking much."

"It'll be . . . awkward." Yamato blushed.

"Come on, it's not like we don't see you two always looking at each other when you think nobody's looking. You can kiss her for audience, can't you?"

"Hey! I'm still here!" Sora protested.

"I know you are," Taichi silenced her with an impatient wave of his hand and turned to Yamato, "So? Yamato, they are _dying_ to see you two being romantic. The poor folks need something to work on. They can't go forever on subtle hints of similar personalities or the use of honor fics which only ever Sora cared for or how some _little_ thing you said in some _little_ scene that hinted at your undying love for Sora or the way you looked at her in some insignificant way. You have to kiss her for the - OW! OW! OW!"

Sora stabbed him on his shoulder once more for good measure, "I. Am. Still. _Here._"

"I said I _knoooowww!_" Taichi wailed, rubbing his shoulder, "You're a wicked witch of the west, Sora. Ow, it hurts, damn it." he rubbed more vigorously.

"That should teach you the lesson to not to talk about me in front of me as if I don't exist. And not to interfere in matters that doesn't concern you."

"You and Yamato kissing on-screen is _every_body's business. Well, especially since they will have to give me a little off-stage time while you two do that. I may have to puke, you know."

"It's _not_ gonna happen." Yamato protested.

"Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Taichi, it's none of your business." Sora said curtly.

"Come on! You two are the most popular couple among all of us. People are _crazy_ about you two!"

"Why are we even discussing this, Yamato? We don't know if they want us to do that."

"Yeah, you're right. Back to Physics, then." he flipped the book open.

Taichi huffed and stretched wide beside Sora on the grass, "It's not like they're gonna _ask_ you to actually _do_ something like that," he began, ignoring Sora and Yamato's efforts to ignore him, "They will once again just film our lives and visits to Digital World and somewhere around then get a clip of you two having a _moment_." he snorted loudly, mockingly. Sora took a deep, _deep_ breath to stop herself from saying something that she would later regret.

"Like how you always get worked up when Yamato takes too long on a mission," Taichi continued, staring up at the sky thoughtfully, "Or like how Yamato is touchy to the subject of Iury, that kid from Moscow, or how he's _totally_ unreasonable when it comes to sending you alone on a mission, or how he always tries to go with you on every mission and make sure to play the role of Mr. Saves The Day And His Girl. Oh and Yamato? You might want to keep your hands to yourself if you're so keen about not to show off your relationship. No hand holding and other greasy stuff."

"I don't always -"

"Yes you do. Don't deny it." Taichi smirked, feeling smug for finally getting a response out of him.

Yamato gave a pained look at Sora and raised his eyebrows. Sora muffled her chuckle behind her hand.

"Come to think of it, Sora is much more subtle about your relationship. I don't know if she makes up for that in privacy . . . no, _ewww_ . . . I _really_ didn't need to think on that. _Uggghhhh._" Taichi sat up abruptly, shaking his head violently and smacking the side of it with his palm, "Get out, get out!"

Sora and Yamato shared a horrified look. Taichi commenting loudly on their love life was not something they wanted to hear.

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Sora murmured and Yamato nodded. They started gathering their stuff and left Taichi behind them, still trying to unthink his thoughts. He noticed the abrupt silence left by their departure a moment too late.

"Hey! Where are you two going?"

Sora and Yamato laughed loudly as they broke into a sprint, eager to get away from Taichi and his dangerous imagination.

"See ya!" Sora called out teasingly.

"I'm still gonna tease you about Yamato in next season!"

"We'll see, then." Sora waved her hand dismissively and the two disappeared behind the high school behind.

Taichi grinned wickedly as he stared at the spot they two just vanished behind. He had to think of _so_ many things before the next season starts! Maybe he should call Mimi for additional help. It's about time.

x-x-x

Sora and Yamato crashed on the lawn behind their high school, still laughing.

"Ahh, finally," Yamato sighed in contentment, "Alone at last. Away from Taichi and his craziness."

"Hey," Sora chided gently, "No one calls my friend crazy."

"Okay, sorry," Yamato raised his palms in submission, "But can you _believe_ some of the stuff he was saying?"

Sora shook her head, a faint smile still on her face, "Yeah, well, he likes to be imaginative."

"The _most_ popular couple? Fans wanting to see us _caring_ for each other? I mean, _really?_" Yamato shook his head.

"Yeah, I mean, what do _they_ care? Those who saw our first season must be old enough to not to show any interest in some foreign teenagers' relationship. I mean, they saw us as _kids_. When _they_ were kids."

"And how many people do you think really cared back then if we end up together, huh?"

"Yeah, because we were barely even _friend_s then. No one could have guessed any such thing."

"Yeah and even later, it was not such a big thing. You know, when we were with Daisuke and others."

Sora sighed, "Taichi really _do_ get worked up over nothing."

Yamato shook his head, "As if anyone cares that much whether we end up together or not."

They both chuckled at the absurdity of their friend and went back to Thermodynamics.

x-x-x

_A/N: This fanfiction is basically for tumblr users (and mostly for those who follow jippy-kandi) but am gonna publish it here anyway! It's a bit late but hey! We're gonna see them again!_


End file.
